guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Fissure of Woe
1,000,000 I've noticed that when you clear the FoW completely and do all the quests you get about 125,000 exp. 8 x 125,000 is one million, and it makes me wonder if that is intentional. Any thoughts?84.49.225.3 22:48, 7 January 2007 (CST) :All quests add up to 100kxp. that could be intentional, but could also not be. "about" is not really accurate. I would love finding out that a level 20 character in an 8-men party gets exactly 25kxp from all the monsters. however, I do not think I'm gonna test that. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 08:48, 8 January 2007 (CST) Of Names and Computer Games Ok, so now that I am almost done with the Fissure of Woe, I need to make a note here regarding the names of the areas of the Fissure: Where I knew that an area had a name I used it, this applies to: *Lake of Fire *Temple of War *Tower of Courage (Location) *Tower of Strength (Location) One area had a name in gaming lore I could not ignore: *Spider Cave The following areas, I completely conjured their names: *Burning Forest *Fissure Shore *Forest of the Wailing Lord *Great Battle Field They could have been named different names, such as Shadow Forest (named after the Shadow Army), the Beach (which is what it's called popularly), The Green Forest and the Dead Battle Field respectively. But I chose the present set of names after much thought (and I could provide my reasoning if the need arises). In any case, I just wanted to note which names came from me and which came from the game and which came from peers. This is for two reasons: a) It may well be that ArenaNet has different names for these areas. So, I don't want anyone to hate me if it turns out they do. b) To separate what is "non-negotiable" from what is "negotiable." Negotiation over the parts that I named is always open. --Karlos 21:53, 4 November 2005 (EST) added Zin Ku corridor to the line: "The reason being that if a party is wiped out in the Fissure, it is kicked back out to the Temple of the Ages or Ku Corridor" --Jade solari 04:51, 30 November 2006 (CST) Structure The current structure of the article differs a lot from other explorable areas. Now, the FoW isn't an explorable area like any other, but I still think we should try to apply the same general format and structure. I don't feel entitled to make the edit myself because I don't feel "at home" in the FoW. --Tetris L 23:23, 4 November 2005 (EST) :The Fissure and the UW are unique in that they are not a typical explorable area with unified terrain and monster set. They have sub-areas and each sub-area is more akin to an explorable area. So, let's look at the present template for explorable areas: :*Description: Exists in article. :*Exits: Not needed, there are no exits. Explanation of entry is provided. :*Bestiary: Very diverse. :*Bosses: Only two and both are available only upon taking quests. (A player would be nuts to go skil capping in the Fissure) :*NPCs: Lots of quest givers and a few idle NPCs plus one merchant/crafter :Now, I have been applying that template in a less formal way (because the articles are short) in the sub-area articles. i.e. You will see that each sub-area article has a description, then a list of monsters then exits and finally quests. Putting the description in paragraphs (as opposed to bulleted lists) is just a matter of taste. I don't reallylike a short article with 4 or 5 sections each having 2 bullet points. :So, to summarize, I am against turning the Fissure's page (and the UW's) into the same format as the other areas. I wouldn't mind turning the sub-areas into a more formalized shape. --Karlos 06:46, 5 November 2005 (EST) ::I don't have a problem with The Fissure of Woe not following the standard location format. As Karlos states it isn't exactly a standard explorable location, its more of a region entry (like Maguuma Jungle or Crystal Desert). I would however prefer that the sub-locations follow this structure. Things like the paragraph that tells you the monsters/NPCs doesn't help me at all, give me a bulleted list over that any day. With a list you can parse the information easily at a glance, a paragraph makes you dig into it to discern the info you need vs. the extraneous stuff. --Rainith 10:29, 5 November 2005 (EST) FoW Does WoE stand for war of Eternals? :Woe is an english word see here. It means grief or distress. --Karlos 17:16, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Heroes I managed to get in with my Heroes, wasn't expecting it at all - thought it was only ascended characters? Is that a bug? PsyDoll 06:25, 11 November 2006 (CST) :If you are ascended, so are your heroes. Not a bug, Im clearing it as I type this with full Hero party (waiting on defending the forgemaster atm) Ubermancer 03:01, 16 December 2006 (CST) ::The line "Players going into the Fissure are always level 20" from the text is not quite true - you can ascend w/o hitting level 20. Just went in there with another person who was level 19 with level 15-17 heros, an it's a great way to level them ;) --Zdain 11:44, 18 January 2007 (CST) Repeatable Quests Shouldn't quests available in FoW be added to Category:Repeatable_quests ? I was searching in this category for some interesting quest for my survivor wannabe char and I've found there quests from Sorrow's Furnance but none from FoW. Matek 09:34, 11 February 2007 (CST) Skales nerfed? Anyone knows if the location of the skales at the beach are nerfed? There seem to be much more of them and some skales are seperated from groups, making it very hard to run past them using the W/any solo farm build. :Haven't been there in a while, but there always were groups of moving ones. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:13, 17 February 2007 (CST) Pronounciation A question me and my friends argue about - how is FoW pronouned? - does it rhyme with woe or is it like owch? Elbereth 19:06, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :I personally pronounce the acronym letter-by-letter. -PanSola 19:08, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :I say "foe", but just Fissure is better imo. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 20:02, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :I've always said "fow" ("ow" starting with an F). -Auron 20:03, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::I can't see the difference between F + ow and foe. I read both as f + "o". like Bow, Row, or No. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 20:16, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :::Meh, I pronounce it "Fow", as in "bow" (the front of a boat, not the weapon), "cow", "sow", "now", etc. Then again, it's a player given abbreviation, and generally it's typed, so it doesn't matter how one says it. VegJed 14:51, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Fow for me, as well. Sometimes I say foe, however.--Nog64Talk 20:06, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::I say "fowe", because it's Fissure of Woe, so it's gotta rhyme if it can, right? But when i type it out in full it's always "Fissure of Whoa!" which tends to confuse a lot of the newbies...--Darksyde Never Again 11:44, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Special Quests There are two special event quests that were only doable for a certain time, right? ("You're a Mean One, Mr. Grenth" and In "Grenth's Defense") Shouldn't be mentioned that they can't be repeaded or even done these days? -- Zerpha The Improver 15:48, 19 May 2007 (CDT) :They occured in the UW. Underworld.--Renegade26 15:52, 19 May 2007 (CDT) Harmless Lava It might be me but I've noticed that all the lava in here doesn't cause burning and cripple. I've been on some near Khobay and the one around Nimros doesn't burn either. This happen to anyone else? --Blue.rellik 22:21, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :I couldn't even get onto the lava near Khobay. I think the reason is because you shouldn't be there ^^ --Vipermagi 16:12, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Shadow weapons It says here that FoW is the only place to get shadow weapons, but in the description of shadow blades (and maybe other shadow weapons) it says you can get them from the Nightfallen Garden. 62.56.100.231 03:41, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :right. fixed. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:48, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Mission Map in World Map When you are in the FoW and you open the World Map, the Mission Map will not display wholely. Well, not on my resolution. Anyone else seeing this? Closing it and reopening it does not help and you can't drag it either because it only shows the bottom right corner. Oh, and I have this on a 1280x800 screen. Blaze 10:19, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :Just learned that it's the same thing with UW btw. Blaze 15:38, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::I have thesame problem on my 800*600 screen. It didn't occur on my widescreen, but GW + Widescreen = no match. --Vipermagi 16:11, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::Widescreenworks fine for me. It has the resolution in the options, so why wouldn't it? Blaze 21:39, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Added External Links Section - Videos and Guides If you guys don't like it, feel free to edit it out, or feel free to put in some of your own videos or guides. Rewards *Spawned from a chest at the Forge after completing all quests *The chest always contains: **Onyx Gemstone **Obsidian Shard **Obsidian Key *The chest also contains one random item: **Gold item **Gem Is that for the party or each player ? Hattor 11:36, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :Each player --Blue.rellik 12:12, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for quick answering. :) Hattor 14:48, 18 October 2007 (UTC) What the heck is this? I've completed the FoW monday last week and no chest. Some player-made stuff if you ask me. Screenshot or it didn't happen, as they say. --Progger 12:54, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :That's because it wasn't in the game monday last week. --Macros 12:57, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::My bad. Me hates A-net now. Damn it, spent 3,5 hours completing the FoW and they come up with some reward AFTER I'm done. Good thing I haven't done UW yet :| --Progger 13:02, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::Great, ANet owned us, Progger. -- -- (s)talkpage 17:19, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Are these rewards the same in normal and hard mode ? Hattor 17:15, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::There is no such thing called "Forge" in the Fissure. I'll change the noe after I find out where it spawns, will complete it in like an hour. Blaze 13:05, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :::::You gotta be kidding me? Ever heard of the FORGE master? He resides at the Forge >.< -- -- (s)talkpage 13:36, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::No, he resides at the Temple of War. Blaze 14:26, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::He's called the Forgemaster because he forges stuff. Blaze 14:27, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::And do you ever see people calling it The Temple of War above Forge? -- -- (s)talkpage 14:28, 20 October 2007 (UTC) I just wanted this info to be correct. Also, I did not know what was meant with "The Forge". Neither did the 6 others in my team. This way there can be no mistakes. Blaze 14:55, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :Meh, suppose you're right... -- -- (s)talkpage 14:56, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Yayz0r got a q9 15%^50 20/20 gold storm bow from final chest - inscribable to :D so apparently normal chests dont drop inscrutable items but the chest doth :Is it a 'yes' ? :D Hattor 16:30, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Chest of Woe pic If someone would like to upload this to the wiki and link on the page... :Woah, that's one cool chest. UW chest looks roxxorx too, I've got a picture somewhere..--Progger 09:50, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Possible Bug? I was in the Fissure of Woe this evening with a group of people trying to complete quests in order to get the Eternal Conqueror of the Fissure of Woe statue for my Hall of Monuments. We completed all of the quests except for Slaves of Menzies and The Hunt. The group traveled to the Burning Forest entrance on the side of the Great Battle Field. We cleared a few groups at the start of the area. We were preparing to fight the next group when all of a sudden we were all instantly killed and told our party had been wiped out. We had not engaged in battle. We were just standing there and this happened. My first logical assumption was that some npc died. The npcs from the quests we cleared were not in any range of any patrols or monsters. So what gives? What happened? Is it another glitch with the area? Please help! Thanks. - Butterflybangs 07:04, 30 October 2007 (UTC)